Tony Hawks Pro Skater 1: Creepy Pasta
by joshman501
Summary: What happens when a guy finds a haunted version of Tony Hawks Pros Skater 1? Will he die? Will he defeat the cursed game? Read to find out!


I was at the flea market one day, looking through some old CD's, and games, and there we're a bunch of blank disks with names written on them in marker. They we're old PlayStation 1 games like crash bandicoot, spyro, grand theft auto, and a few Tony hawk games. I already had all the other ones on original disks, so I decided to just buy Tony Hawks Pro Skater 1. I gave the shop keeper a dollar, and I left the flea market, eager to try out my new game.

When I got home, I was skeptical about if it worked or not. I put it into my PlayStation, a few times, and tried to get it to work, and after the 6th try, the title screen finally appeared. Everything looked normal, but the music was a little glitchy and distorted. I decided to ignore it, and keep playing, so I clicked career mode, and I started a new game. While it was loading, I noticed the hint bar was repeatedly telling me to turn off the game. I laughed and said that's weird, and I kept playing. Once the loading screen went away, it loaded up the warehouse map, but everything looked depressing, and abandoned. It was black,white, and grainy, and eerie backwards music was playing, instead of the usual rock music. It was off setting, and creepy feeling.

When the camera panned in on my character Tony hawk, it showed his face, and it was pale, and scared, like he just saw a ghost. When I clicked start, the game told me to find all the tapes, and complete the objectives. I was exited, because I still knew where all the tapes were, including the hard one. As I started playing, I went down the first big ramp and jumped the half pipe, crashing through the glass box above the ramp, and falling off onto the concrete. It was way too realistic though, because Tony hawk was screaming in agony, and there was blood everywhere, and glass sticking out of him. His leg was bent at a weird angle, and the music stopped. I felt terrible, like I had just committed a war crime, but just then Tony Hawk's health regenerated, and he got back on his skateboard saying please no more.

I was surprised at the realism, but at least I got one of the tapes. I started to play again, skating like normal, doing really cool tricks, hoping not to fall again, but as I tried to land a kick flip, my character fell, and broke his foot sideways, causing him to land on the ground with a thud. Once again the music stopped, and he started screaming, but this time, he didn't heal, and he could no longer talk... He could only scream. This went on for about a minute, until it forced him back on the skateboard. He started skating again, moaning in pain at each push, and he was slightly hunched over in pain. I tried to restart the level, because he was too injured to continue, but it wouldn't let me, and it wouldn't let me quit. Not even the power, and reset buttons on the ps1 were working, so I decided to unplug it, but my heart sank when that didn't work either... I even tried unplugging the AV jacks, and the tv power, but the picture still remained. As soon as I picked the controller back up, it turned to static, and a demonic voice came on, telling me something in a voice I couldn't understand. It sounded like gibberish, but after that, the game returned, and a message popped up saying, (finish the game, or die. Don't call for help, don't leave the house. You are being watched... If you can't beat the game, then you will be trapped in the game, just like the kids before you...) Then the message faded away.

I had butterflies in my stomach after reading that message, so I looked around and started to walk away, but as soon as I did, I felt a pain in my head, and my nose started bleeding. I reached for the phone, and it burnt my hand like a hot oven. I knew something seriously demonic was happening, so I just decided to just pick up the controller, and finish the game. I had to hurry and get it over with...

As the game progressed, the missions got darker, and the maps became more evil. The textures on the buildings we're replaced with human skin, and they're we're now pentagrams on the streets. The people on screen had inside out skin, and the satanic talking was playing over backwards music. One mission even forced me to kickflip over helpless kids, and I did everything in my power to avoid hurting them. They're fear was so real, but luckily I jumped them, and moved on.

As the missions became harder, I fell more and more. Plus each fall became more and more agonizing and painful to watch.

Just as I was nearing the end of the game, a little blood dripped on the controller buttons, and fried the controller. I didn't notice, but the more I fell, the more I bled from my nose, and I was bleeding for awhile.

I started becoming light headed as a message popped up on screen telling me that (the controller has been disconnected. Now your soul will be disconnected from earth...We thank you for playing...)

Then I fainted... When I awoke, I was in the pixelated world of Tony hawk pro skater 1, in the body of Tony Hawk. As I looked up, I could see my former lifeless body sitting in front of the tv with my eyes closed. The blood was gone now, and the controller looked like it was working again.

Just when I started to panic, my little brother came in, and asked if I was sleeping. When my corpse didn't reply he assumed I was asleep, and started playing the game. I tried calling out to him to warn him, but I couldn't move. He was controlling me now, and It was too late...

The in game pain felt as real as it looked...


End file.
